The Day Despair lingered Mario's Doorstep
by Jamesman101
Summary: Because of a heartwarming review I got for the 2nd one, I decided to make a 3rd one. Many years after the death of Mario's Parents, and Mario's encounter with Peach, the Mario Bros. must suffer the death of another great person in their lives.


The Day Despair lingered Mario's Doorstep By Captain Jamesman.

Sometime after my parent's death, we thought that our troubles were over. We were very wrong. Another day came where another wonderful person had left us. Before that however, Luigi & I have been living a wonderful childhood. We occasionally came to Peach's Castle to play, and we took plumbing lessons from Mother Kamuke. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have become expert plumbers like we are today. Life was going great, that is, until one day.  
Many years later, just after I finished high school, at the age of 17, it was the time things went terribly wrong. The Mushroom Village's Food stock was disturbingly low. Mother Kamuke, being the trustyworthy and helpful type, voulenteered to travel the forests of the Mushroom Kingdom in search of food on her own. I insisted that Luigi and I accompanied her, but she said she would be fine, saying she needs to get some fresh air & exercise herself. So the next day, she got packed up, and took her leave.  
However, a few weeks had past since then, and she still hasn't returned. Not only Luigi & I, but the rest of the Mushroom Village, even Toadsworth & Peach were worried sick about her. So Toadsworth hired some of his men to go and search for Mother Kamuke. 4 days had past since then, and the Mushroom Men came back with Kamuke. Sadly, she was badly poisened, and was sent to Heart Point Hospital. Luigi & I rushed to the Hospital to check up on her. We ran through the hallways, and eventually came up to the doctor who was taking care of her. I demanded if she was gonna be alright, but the doctor came to the conclusion that Mother Kamuke was not going to make it. We were shocked, then saddened. We asked the doc if we could see her one last time. Knowing that she was our caretaker, he let us see her.  
We went inside to see she was in bed, resting. She woke up and saw that we came in. She smiled and said,

"Boys, I didn't know you'd be coming."

I was filled with sorrow, and said,

"Mother Kamuke, how can you say that!? Why should you die now!?"

Her faint smile turned into a frown, and she said,

"I'm so sorry boys. I shouldn't have denied your request. I was careless. But all I wanted to do was help the people in it's time of need. However, sometime during my search, I was poisened by a wild Piranha Plant. I'm so sorry I have to leave you two like this."

I started to think, then I asked,

"I want to know the truth mother, why did you leave us home?"

"Isn't it obvious my child? I left by myself because I didn't want you two to suffer what I have. You two mean the world to me, and I wouldn't want you both to die like I will."

Then Luigi got too emotional and yelled,

"WHY WORLD!? WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO THE ONE WE TREASURE SO DEEPLY!?"

"Luigi, please. Calm down. It was my fault I left by myself. And I should be the one to blame."

"No Mother Kamuke. It was not your fault. It was those dirty Koopa Kingdom's fault!"

"The Koopas!? Oh no. I forgot. Listen my children, I have something to tell you both."

We listened in onto what was about to be said.

"The Koopa Kingdom is under the rule of another monster, most likely the son of Berserka Koopa. He is going to invade the Mushroom Kingdom very soon, and kidnap Princess Peach. You two are the only ones who have the power to stop him. Will you do it?"

Luigi was petrified, but I went ahead and said,

"Don't worry, Luigi & I will tear him into shreads!"

Luigi looked at me and said,

"Are you nuts!? We'll be killed if we even dare go out there and fight this new King Koopa!!"

Then Mother Kamuke said,

"Do not worry Luigi. You possess a power that is just as maginificant as Mario's. But the only way it will work is if you believe in yourself."

Luigi started to think for a moment, then he said,

"Oh well, I guess I have no other option. I'll do it!"

"Oh thank you two so much. The Kingdom will truely be in your debt. You two will be known as the "Super Mario Bros" soon enough! But now, I've said enough. It is time we said our goodbye."

I looked at Mother Kamuke, and said,

"I guess you're right."

"But before you go, and I have one last hug?"

And with that, Luigi & I hugged Mother Kamuke & she hugged us back.

"Thank you. Now is the time to leave me to my eternal slumber."

"You're right. We'll be leaving now. Let's go Luigi."

But before we left, said to Mother Kamuke,

"Goodbye Mother, we'll miss you."

Mother Kamuke looked at me, and she said,

"I'll miss you too my darling. Take good care of your brother."

"I will Mother Kamuke. A-de ba de-chi."

And with that, I slowly closed the door, and watched as she fell asleep. Then Luigi grabbed on to me and cried.

"WAAAH!! MAMA KAMUKE IS GONE!! IF ONLY OUR REAL MAMA WAS STILL ALIVE, SHE WOULD'VE HEALED HER!!"

I hugged Luigi & patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Luigi. Where Mother Kamuke's going, she'll reunite with our real mother, and they'll both watch us from the heavens. Now please stop crying, you're getting your tears on my overalls and amulat.

Luigi got up and wiped his tears.

"Thanks bro. I needed that. Now then, let's go home."

"I'm with you weegie. I think we deserve some rest."

But before we left, I looked at the door of the room Mother Kamuke was at, and said,

"Sayonara Mother Kamuke. May you rest in peace."

And with that, Luigi & I left for home for a good night's sleep. But with the fact that the Koopa Kingdom Army was going to start another war in a matter of time, it will haunt us until that day. But in the meantime, we've suffered enough with the loss of our loved one. But for now, all I can say is good bye, Mother Kamuke. We'll always remember how wonderful you were.

To be Continued... 


End file.
